Inuyasha the Singer
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is a great singer known as InuTashino. But no one knows that it's him because he's human when he sings and no one else knows about this. Kagome is in love with InuTashino. But something's not right why is all this stuff happening? Read to find ou
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha lives a double life. When he's in school he's known as the worlds nicest guy and that he wears the strangest clothes. But his other life is known as Inutashino the worlds greatest singer. Of course no one knows about this but Miroku his best friend. Too bad for Inuyasha is that he's in love with this girl Kagome but she has a boy friend named Koga. Not to mention that she also loves his singer side. Now we go on with the story.

A boy with long silver hair and dog ears on the top of his head, gold eye's and wearing a red t shirt and black jeans is walking to school and he sees a girl with long black hair and brown eye's wearing a blue dress watching the TV from the stores window listening to him singing. He stared at the girl and thought _"I better get her back to the real world." _Then he snapped his fingers and said "Kagome wake up please." Kagome looked at him and said "oh hi Inuyasha how are you?"

Inuyasha smiled and started to blush and said "I'm good how about you Kagome?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile the same smile that made Inuyasha melt which also made him faint. A little while later Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome smiling at him and said "oh did I faint again?" Kagome started to giggle and said in a happy tone "why do you always faint when I smile like that at you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was so embarrassed and said "well it's just that well uh..."

Kagome smiled more and said "that's alright you don't have to tell me come on we're going to be late for school. Then Kagome and Inuyasha ran toward school. A little while later Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at school and a boy with long brown hair in a pony tail with sky blue eye's wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans stood at the door.

Kagome knew what that would mean she looked at Inuyasha and said "sorry Inuyasha but Koga's waiting for me I'll see you later." Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and left. She looked at Inuyasha as he left than she noticed that he gave her two tickets to the Inutashino concert and was happy than thought _"how did Inuyasha get these?"_

Then the boy walked up to her and said "I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Then he slapped Kagome and she fell to the ground. She looked up while rubbing her face and said "I'm sorry Koga but I can't stay away from him Inuyasha is my best friend." Koga was full of rage and said "if you ever go near him again I'll kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later on Inuyasha was in class when a boy with black hair pulled into a short ponytail wearing a purple top and black pants said "hey Inuyasha did you tell Kagome yet?" Inuyasha looked confused and said "tell her what Miroku?" Miroku said "your secret you know." Inuyasha finally got what Miroku was telling him and said "no I haven't it's just that I have a feeling that I shouldn't tell Kagome it until Koga brakes up with her so he won't beat her any more and we both know that's not going to happen." Miroku sighed knowing Inuyasha's right then all of a sudden a girl with long brown hair brown eye's wearing a long green and pink dress came in and sat next to Miroku and asked "what are you two talking about?"

Miroku and Inuyasha both said "nothing Sango!" Sango was confused and said "ok Miroku do you want to help me with my homework tonight?" Miroku looked at Sango and said "sorry Sango but me and Inuyasha have plans tonight." Sango said "ok then I'll see you guys tomorrow see ya!" Then Sango ran out of the room. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and asked "can I please tell Sango it's killing me!" Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare that said hell no. Miroku sighed and said "alright ok the concert is going to start right at sun set the same time when you become human so by the time you get there you should be human and I'll keep an eye on Kagome and Koga knowing whats been going on Koga is bound to beat Kagome again."

Inuyasha nodded and said "I know but what can I do I'll be human." Miroku sighed again and said "that silver necklace your mother gave you is made of silver remember and all wolves can't stand silver remember that also includes wolf demons." Inuyasha smiled a sly smile and said "oh yeah I forgot about that alright I'll see you at the concert hall. Later on Inuyasha was getting ready for the concert. He wore a red sweat shirt with a black leather coat and black jeans with a tear in the right knee. Inuyasha told his little brother and sister Shippo and Rin to behave for Myoga(I think that's how u spell it) and with that he left.

A little while later Inuyasha got to the concert hall as InuTashino and announced "hey everyone as you all know I had a contest the winner would sing a song with me and I'm here to tell you who the winner is." Then Inuyasha opened a letter and smiled and said "the winner is Kagome Higurashi (I think that's how you spell her last name) will you please come up here please." Kagome walked up on stage and said "I won the contest really?!" Inuyasha smiled and said "yes you did." Then he whispered "look over there you'll see the lyrics of the song that is going to play when it has your name on it that is when you start to sing alright?" Kagome nodded as Inuyasha handed her the microphone. They sang at the beginning.

Kagome: We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

Inuyasha:No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart.

Both: When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kagome: We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Inuyasha:Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Both:Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you. And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going.

Inuyasha:ON

Kagome:starting out on a journey.

Both:Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."

Everyone was clapping but Koga he was so mad that Kagome was having a good time. As soon as Kagome came down he gave Kagome a big slap across the face. She fell to the ground hearing Koga say "I didn't bring you here to have a good time I know you like that InuTashino I swear I'll kill everyone that you care for and you." Then he started to beat Kagome. When Kagome was covered in claw marks and bruises Inuyasha jumped off stage. Koga was about to slash Kagome until he slashed something else...more like someone. Now you see Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome with Koga's claws in his arm.

Inuyasha was madder than hell and said "you dare harm your girl friend you make me sick." Then Inuyasha grabbed Koga's hand and was hurting him. Koga had no idea of what was going on and thought _"how am I getting weak I can't be loseing to a human."_Then Inuyasha pushed Koga and said "leave or I'll get security to make you leave."

Then Koga got up and ran out the door. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her in his arms and said "Miroku tell everyone that the concert is canceled and it will reopen next week." Miroku nodded as Inuyasha walked out the door to take Kagome to the doctors.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on Kagome slowly woke up and didn't know where she was. Then Kagome saw Inutashino and saw that his arm was bleeding. She calmly said "Inutashino what are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said with concern "I wanted to know if you were going to be ok after I brought you here." Kagome blushed and said "you brought me in here why?" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome hopping that he wasn't blushing as he clamly said "well a guy that works for me knows you and told me that you were getting beat up by your boy friend so I beat the living day lights out of him."

Kagome was a little confused and asked "well how come you didn't get badly injured?" Inuyasha smiled as he said in a happy tone "it's because of this silver necklace that I'm wearing wolf demons can't stand silver."

Then Inuyasha saw the fear in Kagome's eye's and said "how long has he been beating you Kagome?" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and said "a while I was attacked by some wolf demons and he saved me and the rules of the wolf demons if they save someone then they are their boy friend or girl friend from that moment on also he forced me too." "How did he force you?"

Said Inuyasha with concern in his tone. Kagome said "first he threatened to kill my friend but I know he wouldn't go down so easily I know Inuyasha could handle Koga then he threatened to kill me." Inuyasha was in shock and said "well the look in your eye's tells me that your scared that he'll attack you again hmmmmm... I know." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him taking off his silver necklace.

Inuyasha handed Kagome the necklace and said "this should protect you from him I'm sure that he'll leave you alone not to mention that I think that he planed the whole saving you thing." Kagome was confused and said "what do you mean?" "The demons that attacked you were wolf demons Koga didn't kill them instead he let them get away in other words he set the whole thing up." Said Inuyasha with a calm tone.

Kagome was in raged and said "he planed that on purpose if I wasn't human I would kill him!!" Inuyasha got a little scared of Kagome but he didn't show it. Then the sun started to come out and Inuyasha said "well sorry Kagome but I have to go maybe I'll see you later bye." Then Inuyasha ran out the room leaving a blushing Kagome. Kagome thought _"he was acting strange I've seen that somewhere before but where?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Later on Inuyasha got home to his mansion and when he got home there was two different sets of voices that yelled out "BIG BROTHER WELCOME HOME!!" Inuyasha looked down at 2 five year olds a girl with long brown hair and brown eye's wearing a orange dress and a boy with orange hair blue eye's wearing blue pants and a blue top with a vest. Inuyasha keld down at their eye level and said "Shippo, Rin have you been good while I was gone?"

The boy said "Rin was bad big brother." Rin looked at the boy and said "no it was you Shippo." Inuyasha laughed and said "ok well you two stay here while I get ready for a meeting so I can get you 2 in school." Then Inuyasha walked up the stairs and went to his room. A little while later Inuyasha came out in his normal cloths which was a red t-shirt and black jeans. He said "ok you two I'll be gone the whole day after the meeting I'll be going to school I'll see you too later ok."

Then Inuyasha left the house. A little while later Inuyasha was walking too a school while lost in thought "_"so Koga forced Kagome to be his girl friend I wonder if I can do anything to help but what it's not like I can just said "Hey Kagome I'm Inutashino is there anything I could do to help you at all" yeah like she would believe me anyway... Kagome I wished I could tell you how I feel."_ Then Inuyasha bumped into someone and said "I'm so sorry."

When Inuyasha looked at the person that he bumped into he said "Kagome...?" Kagome looked up and said "oh Inuyasha I didn't see you there." She got up and said "where are you going?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I'm going to see if I can get Shippo and Rin into a school then I'm going to school myself and yes the teacher knows this." Kagome was puzzled and asked "why doesn't your parents do that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down his bangs covering his eye's and said "they can't." Kagome smiled and said "what do you mean they have to it's their responsibility." Inuyasha still not looking at Kagome and said "they can't because they... died." Kagome was in shock and asked "when?" Inuyasha responds "a few years ago." Kagome looked sad for Inuyasha and said "I'm sorry why didn't you tell me we're friends you can trust me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said "I couldn't tell you ok it was none of your business alright."

Kagome started to cry and said "I just wished that you trust me more I know we've been friends for a long time and yet you still don't trust anyone maybe your still just a heartless person!" Then Kagome ran off crying Inuyasha turned around to see her running off and thought _"ahhhhh that was so stupid I trust Kagome and yet she feels like I don't trust her at all I' so stupid!!"_

Then Inuyasha got to the school and got Shippo and Rin in and he went to his school to get there just in time to use the music room. Inuyasha started to play a wonderful melody on the piano and Kagome was just walking by when she heard Inuyasha playing. After a few minutes Kagome thought _"that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard I didn't know that he could play like that."_Then Kagome walked off and started when she got out side she started to sing but what she didn't know is that Inuyasha was singing the same song. They sang Love Will Find A Way.

Kagome:"In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way"

Inuyasha:"I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes"

Both:"And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way."


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha stayed in the music room for hours working on a song for the concert but he just couldn't get it to work for him. When the bell ring for home he thought "well might as well try to finish it at home maybe I'll find something to inspire me for a song..." He got up and started to leave the school. A few hours later Inuyasha was home and in his music room playing a song that he's working on.

A while later Inuyasha was leanning back in his chair thinking _"how should I get this song going what should inspire me for this song...?"_Then he finally realized what inspired him and thought _"Kagome... she's the one who inspires me for all the songs I sing I'll write this song dedicated to her that's it!"_

Then Inuyasha started to play and write out the song when a man that looked like he was in his 50's wearing a black suit that said "Master Inuyasha you have a guest." Inuyasha looked at the old man taing the pencil out of his mouth and said "who is it Myouga?" Myouga said "Lady Kagome is here to see you?" Inuyasha smiled and said "send her in please." Myouga bowed and left the room. Inuyasha was playing the piano while Kagome was walking in and said "what a beautiful melody I didn't knopw you could play."

Inuyasha turned around and said "thanks Kagome by the way why did you come here?" Kagome looked down and said "I came to say I'm sorry." Inuyasha stood up walked walked up to Kagome and said "no I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that and I should have told you and you're right we're friends."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "no you shouldn't say sorry I was the one who called you a heartless person." Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and laid his head on her head and said "it's alright I forgave you and to show you that I've forgiven you here take this I won't be able to go 'm sure that Miroku will go with you." He gave her tickets and said "go ahead take them."

Kagome looked in her hand and said "how are you getting these tickets to the Inutashino concert?" Inuyasha didn't look Kagome in the eye and said "I have a friend that works for Inutashino so I get tickets for free." Kagome hugged Inuyasha and said "thanks for a good friend."

**Night of the concert**

Kagome was waiting for Miroku and sighed. Then Miroku showed up in a black sports car and said "sorry I'm late Kagome I had a flat tire." Then Kagome hopped in and when she did she saw Sango and said "hey Sango your coming too?" Sango smiled and said "yeah I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Then they drove off.

A little while later they were waiting for Inutashino to show up. Miroku thought _"come on Inuyasha show up already."_Then Inuyasha showed up and said "hey everyone sorry I'm late I was finishing a new song I'd like to sing I wrote this song for a girl that I love with all my heart.

He gave the guy at the piano a sign that told him to start playing a wonderful tune while Inuyasha sang.

He sang

"There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

Kagome was in shock and said "that's the same song Inuyasha was working on I heard him playing it how did Inutashino get this song?" Miroku was in shock and said "well that's hard to say Kagome maybe Inutashino and Inuyasha work together or something." Then Miroku thought _"this is bad I bet Inuyasha didn't know that she was listening to him when he was playing it at home."_

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best."

Later on at night Inuyasha was waiting for Myouga and thought _"where is he something isn't right he always come here to pick me up on time."_Then the sun started to rise and Inuyasha became a half demon again and walked home. On the way he saw a ambulance at the hospital bringing a man in and Inuyasha knew him right away.

Inuyasha ran to them and yelled "MYOUGA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!" The man said "you know him young man?" Inuyasha was in panic and said "yes he lives with me and my brother and sister what happened?" The man said "he was attacked by a demon the looks of the marks were by a wolf demon." Inuyasha was in shock and asked "will he live?" The man respond "yes do you want to stay here with him?" Inuyasha looked down and said "I want to but I have to head home I have to check my brother and sister." Then Inuyasha ran home with tears streaming down his eye's.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha kept running for a while until he reached his house. When he looked around he could tell that someone has broken in. He thought _"oh no Rin, Shippo I can smell the attacker and this scent it's so familiar... Koga."_Then Inuyasha ran into the house calling out for Shippo and Rin. As soon he got into his house he saw Rin on the ground and asked "Rin where's Shippo?" Rin slowly opened her eye's and said "he's up stairs and he's being attacked." Inuyasha knew that Shippo could defend himself better then Rin since he's a full demon and Rin is a human. He ran up the stairs and when he did he found Koga and Shippo.

Shippo saw Inuyasha and said "big brother it's you!" Koga turned around and said "Inuyasha it's so good to see you again old friend." Inuyasha had a angry look on his face and said "don't call me that we're not friends anymore remember and why did you come here?" Koga laughed and said "I can't have you messing with my plans I knew that you would protect your family no matter what the cost even if it meant losing your own life." Inuyasha looked at Shippo and said "Shippo you go run and get Rin and hid while I handle this."

Then Shippo ran off and Koga was about to go after Shippo but was stopped by Inuyasha. Inuyasha said "I won't let you touch my family again!" Then he clawed at Koga but missed. Koga kicked Inuyasha in the gut which caused Inuyasha skid across the ground. But what Koga didn't realize is that Inuyasha called 911 on his cell phone. Koga said "you don't get it do you Inuyasha Kagome's power will be mine as soon as your dead I will get the rest of Kagome's powers." "What are you talking about." Said Inuyasha in a weak tone.

Koga said "she's a powerful priestess and the most powerful at that as soon as I drain that power I can rule the world." Inuyasha got up and said "I won't let that happen!" Then Inuyasha charged at Koga once again and was able to slash at his chest but something wasn't right. Inuyasha looked at his claws but didn't see any blood and thought _"what the? Why isn't there any blood unless this isn't Koga."_Koga laughed and said "so you found out I'm not Koga I'm just a clone that was created by a demon using the real Koga as a hostage."

Inuyasha attacked Koga and was getting more powerful and said "I'll kill you I won't let you harm the people in my life." Then Inuyasha slashed at Koga once again but was badly hurt by getting hit in the back. Koga slashed at Inuyasha again and again until there was a voice that said "hold it right there!" Then Koga turned around and saw a cop and jumped out the window. The cop ran to Inuyasha and said "he's a badly hurt he has a lot of flesh wounds and he's out cold we have to get him to a hospital right away." Then the cop looked at Inuyasha and noticed that his eye's were blank and said "I just hope that were not too late to save this kid again."


	7. Chapter 7

Later on Kagome was walking home when she heard someone call out "Kagome wait up!" She turned around and saw Miroku running toward her and said "have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her and Miroku said "that's strange I haven't seen him since last night and there's no answer at his house." Then Miroku's cell phone started to ring. He picket it up and said "hello?" Kagome looked at Miroku as he was talking on the phone.

He said "yes this is Miroku, yes I'm a friend of Inuyasha... what, what happened? where is he? ok I'll come right away. thank you bye." Kagome looked at Miroku and said "what was that about?" Miroku looked at Kagome with a sad face and said "it's Inuyasha he was attacked he's in the hospital." Kagome was in shock and said "well come on lets go!" They ran off toward the hospital. A hour later Kagome and Miroku had arrived to the hospital and went to Inuyasha's room. They saw Inuyasha sleeping in a bed.

Kagome ran to him and said "Inuyasha are you alright?" There was no responds and a doctor said "he'll be alright he's just knocked out from being attacked and from the blood loss but it's amazing that he's still alive." Kagome started to cry until she found something in Inuyasha's hand. The doctor said "well I'll leave you with your friend while I make my rounds." Then the doctor left and Kagome grabbed the note from Inuyasha's hand and said "look at this Miroku."

Miroku looked at what Kagome was showing him and said "strange why would there be a note in Inuyasha's hand?" Kagome responds with some concern "I don't know maybe it has something about who attacked him." Miroku nodded as Kagome began to read out loud "To Kagome, Sango and Miroku I have found out something about Koga. He's been dating Kagome for her powers her fear made it possible for him to take her powers.

He's after us for a reason and it must have something to do with all of us but I don't know why until then we must stay away from him or find a way to make him tell us where the real Koga is cause the one thats been dating Kagome is a fake he's made of someone else's flesh or his body isn't real at all cause he didn't bleed when I attacked him. We must defeat him quick before it's too late. Also if your wondering who attacked me and why it was Koga and he said something about me being the reason that he hasn't got all of Kagome's powers."

Kagome and Miroku were in shock and Kagome said "Miroku you go tell Sango about this and I'll go find Shippo and Rin they must have gotten scared and hid in the secret room." Then Miroku and Kagome left the room. Later on Kagome had arrived at Inuyasha's house and she opened a trap door and she jumped in and cried out "Shippo, Rin where are you it's me Kagome!"

Then Shippo came out of the shadows and said "Kagome is that you?" She ran to Shippo and said "are you and Rin alright?" Shippo nodded and said "yeah Rin's ok too I was able to heal her wounds where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said "he's in the hospital fir he was badly hurt when he was fighting Koga." Then Kagome, Shippo and Rin walked out of the house and they walked to the hospital.

A few hours later they got to Inuyasha's room and Shippo and Rin ran to Inuyasha's bed side. Shippo said "Inuyasha you have to wake up please you're the only family we have left please wake up!" Rin and Shippo started to cry and Rin said "big brother you can't leave us!" Then Miroku walked in and said "so you found them." Kagome nodded and said "Miroku maybe you should take them to get something to eat I'll stay here to look after him."

Then Miroku left the room with the kids and Kagome said "Inuyasha can you hear me? Maybe thats a little bit to ask but you should wake up please." Then Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek and placed her hand on his and said "Inuyasha please wake up." Then Kagome felt something gripping her hand. When she looked at her hand she saw that Inuyasha's hand was holding hers and she said "Inuyasha...?" Inuyasha slowly opened his eye's and said "well it's good to see you Kagome."

Kagome smiled and cried for joy and said "you're awake Inuyasha!" "It takes more then that to keep me down." said Inuyasha with a smile. Kagome embraced him and cried while saying "you're alright I'm so glad!!" Inuyasha patted her back and said "it's alright Kagome you don't have to cry I didn't mean to make you worry so much." Kagome got up as Inuyasha sat up and she said "I'm just so glad that you're alright please don't do that again you mean a lot to me." Inuyasha was in shock and thought _"I mean alot to her?"_


	8. Chapter 8

A few days have past since Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo and Myoga was released from the hospital. Inuyasha was walking home thinking _"should I tell her about who I am or should I let her find out on her own?"_Then he got home and noticed that the house was a mess and no one was home. He searched the house looking for someone hoping that no one broke into the house. Then he saw someone looking at his sword and yelled "who the heck are you?!" The man turned around and said "you don't remember me little brother."

Inuyasha had a good look at the man and said "Sesshumaru it can't be you're suppose to be in jail!" Sesshumaru laughed and said "you're next." Inuyasha looked around and saw a man with long silver hair and a woman with long black hair on the ground dead and said "mom, dad this can't be happening they already died. This can't be real!" Then he woke up in cold sweat and was panting like heck and said "it was all a dream thank god."

Then Rin opened the door and said "big brother I had a bad dream." He looked at the scared little girl and walked up to her and said "what was it about Rin?" Rin started to cry and said "I dreamt that a man with long silver hair was here and that he killed mom and dad and you were about to get killed until you changed your fangs and claws grew longer and your eye's were red and you also had purple stripes on your face. Then you were fighting the man."

He was in shock that she remembered that and said "it's alright Rin I'll tuck you back in ok remember it was all a dream nothing more." Rin smiled a bit and said "ok thanks Inuyasha." Then next day Inuyasha was walking to school and thought _"it's so hard to believe that Rin remember's that she was only two when that happened."_

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha was 15 years old and was walking home and thought "_I can't believe that I'm a singer now I can't wait to get home mom and dad will be so proud of me and maybe Sesshumaru will be too."_Then he came into the house and said "mom, dad, Sesshumaru I'm home." Then he smelled blood and ran into the other room to see his parents on the ground dead and to see Sesshumaru standing with a grin and that he was covered in blood. "Why did you kill mom and dad Sesshumaru?" Said Inuyasha in a confused voice.

Sesshumaru laughed and said "I'm sick and tired of them saying how proud they are of you now I'm going to kill you then Rin and Shippo and you can't do anything to stop me." Then little Rin and Shippo came in and they both said "big brother Inuyasha whats wrong?" Inuyasha knew that Sesshumaru would try to kill them since they came in so he rushed to them blocking Sesshumaru's attack. Rin said "Inuyasha!" He turned around and said "I won't let you kill anyone Sesshumaru!" Then Inuyasha changed. His eye's turned red, his claws and fangs grew longer and two purple stripes appeared on his face and he charged at Sesshumaru. Rin and Shippo were scared out of their mind.

Then after a few minutes Sesshumaru was on the ground out cold and Inuyasha was growling. Rin and Shippo ran to Inuyasha crying and asking him to change back. He looked at their crying faces and he changed back. Inuyasha hugged them both saying "I'm sorry I couldn't save them." Then he called the cops and they took Sesshumaru away. Rin and Shippo cried more and Inuyasha thought "_I promise I'll never let you two down like that again and I'll never change again I don't want to put anyone at risk like that ever again."_

**End of Flash back**

He walked for what seemed like hours thinking about what happened all those years ago hoping that it won't happen again he still remember the scent of Sesshumaru's blood on his claws and thought _"I can't do that again. If I'm going to protect my family I'm going to do it as myself not as a full demon I can't risk that not ever again."_


	9. Chapter 9

Later on he bumped into Kagome and she said "oh sorry Inuyasha." He looked at her and said with a fake smile "hey Kagome how are you?" "I'm fine how are you Inuyasha. You don't look so good, you look like you haven't slept in weeks." He sighed and said "yeah I've been having the same nightmare that I've had since I was ten."

She looked in his eye's and said "it's what happened to your parents wasn't it?" He nodded and said "it's seems so real almost like I'm 15 again and I couldn't do anything to save them I..." "You were what Inuyasha?" Said Kagome in a sad tone. He looked away and started to cry a bit and said "I was so scared... I thought I lost everything but then when my brother and sister were in danger I forgot all about my fear and fought back no matter what the cost was."

She couldn't believe what she heard that Inuyasha was scared he hasn't feared anything in his life. Then they walked to school in silence. Later at night Inuyasha was human and he had to go to the store but luckily no one was ever out at this time and there was only one store that would be open for him... Miroku's father's store.

When he got there he paid for what he got and was about to leave when Mr. Hoshi said "Inuyasha you should be careful it can be dangerous at night." Inuyasha laughed and said "I laugh at danger well I should go thanks Mr. Hoshi." Then with that he left and was on his way home. After awhile he bumped into someone and said "oh I'm so sorry." When he looked at the person's face he said "Kagome?" She looked up and said "oh InuTashino you remember me?"

He nodded and said "how could I forget you were attacked at my concert I'm just glad that you're alright." She blushed a bit and he thought _"great she's in love with InuTashino not Inuyasha I wished that she could love both sides of me but that's not going to happen."_She asked "can I walk with you?" "Sure it'd be nice to have some company for a change." Said Inuyasha in a happy tone.

Later on Kagome said "InuTashino do you know someone named Inuyasha?" He stopped and said "why do you ask?" She said "well it's just that well you kind of act like him." He said "I see... Kagome do you like me?" She looked at him in shock and said "yes and no." He looked at her with confusion and said "what do you mean?" "I feel shallow InuTashino I'm in love with you but, I'm also in love with someone else." said Kagome in a bit of a sad tone. He looked away and said "who is it you can tell me Kagome." She smiled then frowned and said "I'm also in love with... Inuyasha." He thought _**"YES SHE LOVES BOTH SIDES OF ME THANK YOU GOD!!"**_

She looked at him with a strange look and asked "whats wrong you look so happy all of a sudden?" He smiled and said "well lets just say I just remembered something that makes me happy." She was even more confused and said "um alright." Then the sun started to rise and said "um Kagome I should tell you something." She looked at him with a smile and said "what is it?" He looked at her face and said "I'm Inuyasha." She laughed and said "that can't be true he's half demon you're human."

When the sun was up she was in shock and he said "Kagome I wanted to tell you for a long time but I didn't know when I should tell you and now seemed like the best time since we're alone." She was in so much shock that she ran off and she didn't look back. Inuyasha walked home with streams of tears down his face. The next day Inuyasha was at the concert with a guitar. Miroku said "Inuyasha are you alright?" He didn't look at him and said "I'm fine is Kagome here?"

Miroku shook his head and Inuyasha said "I see well you go on in the audience and you can tell Sango about me being InuTashino if you want now at this point I don't care." Then he went on stage and Miroku walked into the audience with Sango and told her everything about Inuyasha. "I can't believe this." Said a surprised Sango. Then Inuyasha walked up on stage and his bangs covered his eye's as the tears came down his face. He sang Untitled.(that is the real name for the song so don't blame me)

"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?"

Then he walked off stage and Miroku knew that he told Kagome the he was InuTashino from the way he sang the song so he filmed it. A few weeks later Miroku was was getting worried cause Inuyasha hasn't seen Inuyasha since the concert. After school he walked to Kagome's.


	10. Chapter 10

When Miroku got to Kagome's house and he knocked on the door and said "hey Kagome can I come in?" She nodded and Miroku walked in. When they got in Miroku asked "Kagome how come you ran off on Inuyasha?" She looked away and said "I was shocked that he was Inutashino I was in love with Inutashino then I realized that I was also in love with Inuyasha I felt so shallow than InuTashino became Inuyasha when the sun came out and I knew that they were one and the same I was just so shocked."

Miroku said "Kagome Inuyasha hasn't been to in days he's been at his house and hasn't left." Kagome was in shocked and said "what do you mean?" Then Miroku grabbed his camera and attached it to the tv and they watched the video that was on it. After awhile Kagome was in shocked and thought_"did I cause this? Is Inuyasha so sad cause I ran off on him when I found out that he was InuTashino? I didn't mean for it to get like this."_

Miroku looked at Kagome and knew what she was thinking and said "Kagome why don't you go see him he's probably in his room mopping." She looked at Miroku and said "yeah I'm going to go see him right now I have to tell him that I'm sorry." then she got up and ran off and Miroku followed her. He said "Kagome Inuyasha's house is ten blocks away why don't I give you a ride there." "Thanks Miroku." said Kagome in a happy tone.

Then they were off after they got in Miroku's car. A hour later they got to Inuyasha's mansion and Kagome got out of the car and waved bye to Miroku as he walked away. She walked to the door and knocked. When the door opened she saw Myoga and said "hi Myoga can I see Inuyasha?" Myoga said "ok maybe he'll listen to you Miss Kagome he hasn't left his room in a week he won't talk to anyone... anyway please come in." Then she walked in and they walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. Myoga knocked on the door and said "Master Inuyasha Miss Kagome is here to see you please open the door."

The door didn't open and Myoga opened it and Kagome walked in. When she walked in she saw Inuyasha sitting on his bed looking at the floor. She said "Inuyasha are you alright?" He didn't look at her and said nothing. She walked up to him and sat next to him on his bed and said "Inuyasha please talk to me I want to say that I'm sorry." When she placed her hand on his shoulder he flinched a bit. She knew that he wasn't mad at her it was his heart that was hurting it was hurting before and now it got worse.

Kagome said with a sad tone "I'm very sorry that I made you upset Inuyasha I didn't realize that I made you hurt even more than you did. I was just surprised that you were InuTashino that man I loved then I realized that I loved you too I felt so shallow that I was in love with two guys than when I found out that you and InuTashino were one and the same I was both shocked and relived." He slightly looked at her and she said "I guess what I'm also trying to tell you that I am sorry and that I love you with all my heart." He shed tears and Kagome said "I guess I should leave I can tell that I'm not wanted anymore I just wanted you to know that I was sorry and how I felt bye Inuyasha."

Then Kagome got up and walked out of the room and as she did she started to cry. Inuyasha looked up as he stared at Kagome as she left and thought _"she loves me? she's sorry for breaking my heart? I guess Kagome is the right girl for me after all she got the courage to come and talk to me. To tell me that she's sorry I feel so horrible I made her cry I made her feel like she's not wanted... Kagome I should be the one saying sorry."_ Then there was a load scream comming from down the street and Inuyasha knew who it was that was screaming. He yelled out **"OH NO KAGOME!!"**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha shot out of his bed and went to his closet and grabbed a red kimono and his sword. He ran down the stairs yelling **"MYOGA OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!"**Then Myoga opened the doors and Inuyasha ran out the door. Myoga thought _"welcome back Master Inuyasha."_Inuyasha ran down the street until he found Kagome on the ground scared out of her mind and Koga standing in front of her smiling.

Koga saw Inuyasha and said "well Inuyasha you're still alive that's good I wanted to have more fun first I'm going to kill you then I'm going to kill Kagome while I take her power." Inuyasha yelled **"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!"**Koga said "that's the point Inuyasha." Then Koga charged at Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha was able to dodge and held him off.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was out and she smiled at him and noticed that he was fighting for her and him to save them selves. So she grabbed the silver necklace that he gave her and held it up high and said "take this Koga!" Then she threw it at him. When it hit Koga he didn't even flinch he started to laugh and said "do you think that will work on me now I'm not the real Koga stupid."

Inuyasha slashed at Koga and said in a angry tone "don't you dare insult her!" Koga smiled and said "oh you love her don't you." Inuyasha said "of course I love her I'll even give up my life for her." Then Inuyasha pinned Koga down and said "where's the real Koga!?" Koga laughed and said "I don't know my master moved him after I was created." Inuyasha had his claws next to Koga's neck and said "who's your master?" Koga said with a sly smile "his name is Naraku..." Inuyasha was in shock and said "Naraku that's not possible!"

Then Koga pushed Inuyasha off of him and said "you're going to die now!" Inuyasha looked at Koga and noticed that he was going to kill Kagome until he grabbed his sword and yelled **"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FAKE KOGA AND YOU'LL NEVER HARM ANYONE EVER AGAIN WIND SCAR!!"**Then Inuyasha slashed his sword and a gust of demonic wind hit Koga and he was vaporised. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "are you alright?" He looked at her with a smile and said "yeah I'll be alright now how about you?" "I'm fine I'm just glad that you're alright Inuyasha." Said a smiling Kagome.

Kagome's smile faded when she saw a strange look on Inuyasha's face and asked "something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "I don't know but I have to head home to check something, something about the fake Koga's master's name I've heard the name Naraku before but I don't know where." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "well if you find anything let me know I know that, that fake Koga wanted something that I have but I don't know why if you find anything let me know." He nodded and ran home leaving Kagome and as she walked home she thought _"I've never seen that kimono or that sword before I wonder how he got those?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha had got home and went into the family's library looking for something. After awhile he found a really old looking book that dates back to his great,great,great,great grandfather the great demon Inuyasha. He read through the book reading one page after another reading about his ancestor's adventure with a monk, a demon slayer, a priestess and a wolf demon...

The strange thing is that all their names are Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Koga the same names of all his friends. He was shocked and started to read.

Of course the book wasn't just a book it was a journal it was written by his ancestor but the last page was written by someone else it said "during the last battle our leader Inuyasha was in the final battle with Naraku the demon we've been hunting down for three years. We didn't know what to do but during the final battle that is where Inuyasha's life ended.

I was about to die until he went in front of me and was my shield. I told him to leave me but he said no. He died but not in vein we were able to kill Naraku but something told me that he wasn't gone so I took Inuyasha's book and wrote this hopping that his descendant will find this if Naraku's name was ever used again cause if it is.

Then that means that he's coming back to kill our descendants for we failed we just hope that who ever finds this book that it's not too late. The descendant of Inuyasha will have a vision of how to kill Naraku once and for all..." Inuyasha was in shocked he was named after his ancestor he couldn't believe it and that he died in the final battle with Naraku. He's always heard stories about this but he always thought that they were fake but now it's real. Then he grabbed his phone and called everyone and to meet him at his house.

A few hours later Inuyasha explained everything to them and they were all shocked. Sango said "so us being friends wasn't just a coincidence it was fate." Miroku asked Inuyasha "does it say anything about my ancestor?" Inuyasha opened the book and said "well it says that he was a pervert, he rubbed girls butts and he always asked them to have his child... also he had this power called the wind tunnel." Miroku was in shock that his ancestor was a pervert and asked "whats this wind tunnel and how come I've never heard of it?"

Inuyasha read more and said "well in the book it said that the wind tunnel was a curse put upon your family and it would only disappear if Naraku was dead." Miroku started to laugh and said "what kind of moron would give a cool power like that whats so bad about that?"

Inuyasha said "well for one if it didn't go away you won't be here right now the wind tunnel would have sucked him up." Miroku shut up right away and said "I see well that's different." Inuyasha said "well I don't know what to do until I find out what to do we'll have to learn where Koga is cause I have a feeling that we'll need him to kill Naraku."


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha spent the last few days reading to find a way to find Koga and kill Naraku but he found nothing. Then he realized that he had a concert to go to. He grabbed his things and he grabbed his cell and called Kagome. "Hello?" Said a voice on the other line. Inuyasha said "hey Kagome do you want to come to my concert tonight." Kagome said "sure but I don't have a ticket." Inuyasha started to laugh a bit and said "don't worry about it we'll come and pick you up."

She said "alright I'll be on the porch." Later on Inuyasha had picked up Kagome and they were on their way to the concert. When they got there Inuyasha said "alright Kagome you ready to sing." Kagome went in shock and said "me, sing." He nodded and said "yeah you're here as my guest since you sang so well that one time I thought you'd like to sing again." She blushed a bit and said "sure I'd love to InuTashino." Inuyasha was puzzled and said "Kagome you don't have to call me that you know."

She pointed to behind him and he noticed that there was a news team there. The woman said "so InuTashino who's this?" Inuyasha said "well this is Kagome she's a friend of mine she's going to join me tonight to sing." The woman said "well Miss Kagome how do you feel to sing with InuTashino?" Kagome smiled and said "well I love to sing and to help out with my friends when I can."

As with that the news team left and Inuyasha said "well you seem to handle that very well." She smiled and they walked up onto the stage. Inuyasha said "hey everyone I'm here with my good friend Kagome and tonight she's going to sing with me so how about we all give her a helping hand."

Then everyone started to clap and she started to blush. Inuyasha looked at her and whispered "don't worry we're going to sing one of the first songs I started to sing do you know it?" She nodded and the music started to play as they sang change the world.

"I want to change the world. Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything. Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile. Change my mind. If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion. We'll be able to shine. It's wonderland. You've left sometime in the far reaches of the grey sky and you keep on searching as you wander. In the night when your heart shook, and I cant see tomorrow. I can't believe anything, and I close my ears.

When I met you. I found my true place in life. An innocent kindness is right here... and so we awaken. I want to change the world. I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you then I can fly anywhere. Change my mind. I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future without losing my passion... it's wonderland. We keep swimming the same world until the day we reach our dreams. All of us bear the same worries.

When you stop and look. I'll be right here gazing at you. I want to change the world. If you accept my gaze as I watch over you and don't let go of my hand. I can do anything. Change my mind. I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here. Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen. It's wonderland. I want to change the world. Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything. Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile. Change my mind. If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine. It's wonderland."

When they were done they left the stage and headed out the back. As they walked Inuyasha started to act strange. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "are you alright?" He held his head with his hand and said "yeah I think I'll be alright."

She looked worried and said "alright if you say so Inuyasha." Then when they were about to walk she heard something fall. When she turned around she saw Inuyasha on the ground and said "Inuyasha are you alright?"

He didn't respond then she grabbed her cell and called Miroku. "Hello." said a males voice. Kagome said "Miroku please come to the concert hall somethings wrong with Inuyasha." Miroku said "like what?" She responds with a worried tone I don't know he just pass out where are you?"

He said "I'm right behind you." She turned around and saw Miroku with a green wig and asked "so how come you're wearing a green wig?" He laughed a bit and said "well I'm the manager so I wear this wig so no one finds out." Then he went to Inuyasha and said "we should take him home maybe Myoga will know whats going on."


	14. Chapter 14

As Kagome and Miroku took Inuyasha home Kagome was looking after him. Miroku was driving the car and asked "how is he now Kagome?" She looked at Miroku and said "I'm not sure he won't wake up it's almost as if his mind has gone blank right now all he's doing is breathing." Miroku drove up in Inuyasha's driveway and they carried him in his house.

When they got inside they placed Inuyasha on a couch. Miroku removed his green wig and said "so what do you think is going on?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "I don't know I wished I knew but I don't." Hours have past since they got to Inuyasha's house and Kagome sat in a chair across from Inuyasha and Miroku fell asleep on the other couch in the other room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and thought _"please Inuyasha wake up..."_Kagome falls asleep saying "Inuyasha please be alright..."

In Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha is walking around thinking _"where am I?"_Then he sees another man that looks just like him but older. The other man looked at Inuyasha and said "hello Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." Inuyasha was shocked and said "are you my ancestor Inuyasha?"

The man nodded and said "yes I'm Inuyasha you're ancestor." (ok since they're both named Inuyasha I'm going to put down for Inuyasha's ancestor A-Inuyasha) Inuyasha said "so what's going on how are you here? You're suppose to be dead?" A-Inuyasha said with a sigh "you're right I am dead but you're also wrong." Inuyasha was confused and asked "what do you mean?"

A-Inuyasha smiled and said "I live in you for you're my reincarnation." Inuyasha was in shock and said "how can I be your reincarnation you're a full demon." A-Inuyasha smiled and said "yes but you we have the same passion for humans." Inuyasha sighed and said "ok anyway why am I here?" A-Inuyasha's smiled faded and said "I'm here to tell you how to kill Naraku and how you can find Koga." Inuyasha smiled and said "finally tell me!"

A-Inuyasha made a portal appear and said "here is where Koga is he can't see you." Inuyasha looked at Koga as he was sitting on the ground looking at the floor. He said "where is that?" A-Inuyasha said "that is the forest where Naraku was killed all those years ago it's not far from your home." Inuyasha looked at him and said "alright now that I know where the real Koga is than tell me how I can kill Naraku!!"

A-Inuyasha said "well the only way for you to kill Naraku once and for all is for you to combine the attacks of you, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Koga last time I died before we could kill him so he was trying to create a new body for himself but he didn't want to take the chance that you and the others to find out how to kill him so he sent a fake Koga to seal Kagome's powers cause she was the easiest one to get to because she hasn't learned how to use her power." Inuyasha looked down and said "well thank you for the help." A-Inuyasha smiled and said "you're welcome Inuyasha and good luck."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eye's to see that he was in his house. He looked around and noticed that Kagome was sleeping in a chair with her head on the side of the couch holding his hand. _"She stayed here for me?"_Thought Inuyasha. Kagome woke up looking at Inuyasha's face and said "Inuyasha you're alright!!" He smiled and said "of course I am Kagome it was just a fainting spell." She knew that he was lying and said "you saw something in your sleep didn' you?"

He nodded and said "I saw my ancestor and he spoke to me." She was in shock and asked "what did he look like? What did he say?" Inuyasha said "he looked like me. He told me how to kill Naraku and where Koga is." She was so happy and said "where is he?" "He's in the forest near the house." Said a calm Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and said "you don't seem very happy?"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and said "what if it's just a fake Koga again and even if it is the real Koga how will I know that he'll be the same Koga that I became friends with when I was five years old." Kagome felt sad for Inuyasha and said "well who knows you'll never know until we find him... by the way how do we kill Naraku?" He looked at Kagome and said "I'll tell you when I get Koga back cause we need him to kill Naraku as well."

Then Inuyasha got up and left the room while saying "stay here I'll be back." Then he ran out the door. A few hours later Inuyasha was deep into the forest thinking _"where is that cave Koga's suppose to be in?"_Then he found a cave and walked in. After a while Inuyasha found a man chained to the wall. He walked up to him and said "are you alright?"

Koga looked up at Inuyasha and asked " who are you?" Inuyasha looked at Koga and said "are you Koga?" Koga nodded and said "who are you and how do you know my name?" Inuyasha smiled and said "don't you remember me you mangy wolf?" Koga looked at him and said "wait did you call me a mangy wolf no one has ever called me that but my friend Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and said "yeah I know that I called you that when I was mad at you." Koga stood up but fell back down and Inuyasha said "you shouldn't walk I have to take you back to my house to get your wounds looked at." Then Inuyasha broke the chains and carried Koga out of the cave... but they weren't alone.


	15. Chapter 15

As Inuyasha ran out the cave they were attacked. Koga yelled **"COME ON YOU STUPID MUTT WERE BEING CHASED!!"**Inuyasha screamed **"I KNOW THAT YOU MANGY WOLF!!"**Then Inuyasha was attacked by a strange blast of lightning and hit a wall. Koga asked "are you alright Inuyasha?" He nodded and said "I'll be alright just shut up and let me escape it's hard enough to carry you!"

Then he ran even more. Hours later Inuyasha had got to his house and was beaten up badly. Kagome said "Inuyasha you're alright... more or less." He just laughed a bit and fainted. She ran to him and said "what's going on?" Then Miroku and Sango came in the room and they helped Koga up and Kagome helped Inuyasha up.

Koga looked around and said "whats with all this stuff in this house?" Miroku looked at Koga and said "this is Inuyasha's stuff." Koga was shocked and said "all of this is Inuyasha's?" Miroku nodded and Shippo and Rin came down and they both asked "where's big brother Miroku?" Miroku smiled and said "he's in the other room with Kagome tending to his wounds.

They left and went to see their brother. Koga looked down the hall and said "so how did Inuyasha get all this stuff?" "He has a part time job at night he saves his money to support Rin and Shippo." Said a calm Miroku. Koga was confused and said "that's Shippo and Rin? That was so hard to believe." Miroku laughed and said "well Inuyasha has been looking after them for a long time since the.."

He cut his sentence short and Koga asked "what were about to say?" Miroku looked away and said "Inuyasha's parents died they were murdered by Sesshumaru. Ever since then he's been looking after them with his job." Now with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome said "come on you two I need you to calm down so I can tend to his wounds." Rin said "will he be alright?" She nodded and said "don't forget it's Inuyasha this couldn't keep him down he's just worn out from getting Koga out of that cave."

Shippo said "wasn't Koga the one you tried to kill Inuyasha!!" Kagome smiled and said "that was a fake Koga this is the real one and he's nice too so don't worry." Then Inuyasha slowly opened his eye's and said "how long have I been out?" Kagome smiled and said "not that long don't worry Inuyasha Miroku and Sango are tending to Koga's wounds."

He smiled and said "well I'm just that we made it back I would never want to leave you and never come back I could never bare that Kagome." She blushed as her heart jumped and said "really Inuyasha?" He nodded and sat up as his brother and sister ran to give him a hug. He said "I'm sorry that I left without telling you but I had to go save a friend in danger." They nodded as Shippo said "that's alright big brother we're just glad that you're back." He smiled to them and said "can you two go to your room for a while I need to talk to my friends for a bit." They nodded and went to their room. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the library as did Sango and Miroku.

They all walked into the library and Inuyasha explained was trying to explain everything about what his ancestor said. Sango said "so how do we kill Naraku?" Inuyasha sat down and said "well my ancestor told me that we have to combine our powers to kill him body and soul that way he can't come back." Koga looked at him with a confused look and said "ok but what does it have to do with us?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga with a very strangle look on his face and said "because we're all decedents of the people that defeated Naraku you moron." Miroku said "ok but how do we kill him by combining our power?" Inuyasha sighed and said "I don't know he told me that we'll find it out on our own somehow." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said "I'm sure that you'll find out someday." He smiled at her and said "thanks Kagome but I-" His sentence was cut off by something strange... his eye's started to glow. Kagome backed away and said "whats going on?"

Miroku was surprised and said "I don't have a clue Kagome." Then Inuyasha's eye's stopped glowing and he looked up at them. Kagome said "Inuyasha are you alright?" Miroku stopped Kagome from getting close to her and said "that's not the Inuyasha we know that's someone else." Inuyasha smiled and said "you're right just like how your ancestor was smart at somethings."

Miroku was in shock and said "my ancestor... then that would mean that your Inuyasha's ancestor." He nodded and said "I'm here to tell you how to combine your powers and to show you how the battle ended." Sango said "but Inuyasha told us how the battle ended." A-Inuyasha said "that is true but some of the parts were left out." Then they were all teleported to a strange place. When they all opened their eye's they noticed that they were in the field. Koga grabbed A-Inuyasha by the shirt and asked "where the heck are we?" A-Inuyasha looked at Koga and said "you're just like your ancestor hard headed." Koga repeated "where are we?!"

A-Inuyasha said "we're in the past you mangy wolf I'm showing you what happened." Then they see a group that looks just like them but wearing different cloths. Koga was shocked and said "that guy looks like me but she's wearing animal fur." A-Inuyasha and said "of course he looks like you that's your ancestor along with Kagome's, Miroku's and Sango's and I was their leader."

Now they see their ancestors walking into a cave as did they. A-Inuyasha said "since we're only seeing the past you can't talk to them and they can't see, hear or sense us." Koga said with sarcasm "are you sure that you're related to Inuyasha."

A-Inuyasha said "yes I'm related to him why else would he be my reincarnation." They all shouted "reincarnation!!" He nodded and said "I knew that I would be reincarnated one day in the body of my decedent for he was the only one with a strong heart and that shows kindness towards humans I knew that his father wouldn't live so I chose Inuyasha."

Kagome was surprised but she also wasn't surprised "so you're the reason that Inuyasha gets all those strange dream about the past am I right?" He nodded and said "that's right Kagome because I'm his past life he sees what ever I saw he's been trying to find out what the dreams were about but he couldn't." Then they got to the end of the care to see that the battle already started. They could only see tentacles coming out of the shadows. A-Inuyasha said "Naraku wouldn't face us head on so he hid in the shadows."

They saw Kagome's ancestor get pushed to the ground and a voice saying "Inuyasha you can't kill me and save her." Then the tentacles were about to get A-Kagome until A-Inuyasha(not the one with Inuyasha's friends) went infront of her and said "Kagome I need you to kill Naraku for me I couldn't let this happen." A-Kagome said "move Inuyasha I lived my life!" He smiled at her and said "no Kagome you haven't lived your life but I have good-bye."

Then he was pierced with the tentacles and he fell leaving a crying Kagome. A-Inuyasha said "that was how I died and how everyone found the strength to defeat Naraku and Kagome's feeling that he wasn't gone was right." Kagome looked at A-Inuyasha's face and said "you loved her didn't you?" A-Inuyasha blushed and said "n-n-n-no I-I-I didn't love her I liked her as a friend."

He looked at the battle at hand and they saw that they combined their power to defeat Naraku once and for all in that vision. Kagome said "ok I don't get it you combined their power to defeat Naraku and we have to do that again to kill him what happened that time that will make a difference?" "Because the attack was missing something." Said a calm A-Inuyasha. Kagome realized what he meant "you mean that you weren't there to help so that's why Naraku is still alive."

He nodded and they were back at Inuyasha's house. A-Inuyasha said "now you know what happened and how to kill him." Kagome said "what about Inuyasha will he be alright?" He looked at her and said "I'm not sure if he doesn't die before you all combine your power than he'll live but you must weaken Naraku first because combining your power will take alot of your strength."

Then he fell to the ground. Everyone ran to him and Kagome said "what's going on? What just happened?" Miroku said "Inuyasha's ancestor had stopped controlling his body but when he was controlling him it took allot of strength so Inuyasha is very weak he'll be asleep for a while."


	16. Chapter 16

Days have past fand those days became weeks. Everyone thought that maybe Inuyasha would never wake up they thought that maybe that being in that state could have killed him. But Kagome didn't give up on him. She knew that he'd wake up soon. Then when she wasn't expecting he began to slowly open his eyes and he smiled at her. She was surprised that he woke up but she was also glad that he woke up. He said with a smile "well how long have I been out this time?"

She smiled and at the same time cried and said "a few weeks what happened?" He looked away from her and said "I was in darkness I was cold but then I heard voices most of them faded away but one... your voice was the only one I could hear." She blushed at his words and said "how do you feel now Inuyasha?" He looked back her and said "I'm alright I'm well enough to go back to school."

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome walk to school. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was tired and asked "you sure that you can handle school today?" He said "yeah I'm fine I'm just a little tired is all nothing to worry about." When they got to school everything was normal until the day was over. Inuyasha was walking back with Kagome until something happened to him.

He fell to the ground and Kagome ran to him. She looked at his face and said "his eyes have gone blank. What's going on?" Then she called the others and they were on their way. A little while later Sango, Miroku and Koga had arrived. Sango asked "what's wrong Kagome?" Kagome looked at her friends and said "I don't know he was hit by this dart thing and he won't respond to me what so ever."

Koga looked at the dart and said "I haven't seen this have you Miroku?" She handed it to Miroku and said "yeah this is a spacial dart used for half demons sometimes when a half demon wants to become a full human or demon their parents use it on them to help them chose but they stopped making these years ago."

Sango was puzzled and asked "why?" Miroku looked at them and said "because it became too dangerous one time when a parent of a half demon misheard his child and used this dart the half demon destroyed both sides of him self because he had to chose to be human or demon and when he destroyed both of them then he destroyed the balance inside himself and nothing could save him."

Kagome was in shock and said "well is there a way to tell if the balance has been destroyed?" Miroku looked at Kagome and said "the only way to tell is if his eye's become pure white and they started to glow." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha please don't destroy yourself."

In Inuyasha's mind

Inuyasha was walking through a dark tunnel until he saw his human side and his demon side. He was in shock and said "what's going on?" (ok since there's now three Inuyasha's I'm going to make it real easy for human Inuyasha I'll use H-Inuyasha for demon Inuyasha I'll use D-Inuyasha ok) H-Inuyasha said "the time has come Inuyasha." D-Inuyasha said "you must chose to become all demon." "Or all human." Said H-Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at oth sides and said "can't I stay a half demon I like myself the way I am." H-Inuyasha said with a sad tone "no I'm sorry you have to chose because you can't leave your mind unless ou chose." Inuyasha looked back and forth from his human side and his demon side and said "if I become human everyone will know that I'm InuTashino and I'll never be left alone but if I become a full demon I'll brake my promise to my family and I'll end up killing people for kicks so I chose NEITHER!!"

Then he covered his claws in his blood and yelled out **"BLADES OF BLOOD!!" **Then both sides were killed and Inuyasha was feeling strange. He felt like there was something wrong. Then all of a sudden there was a burst of energy that engulfed him and he screamed out in pain.

Back with the others

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's eyes started to glow white and said "Inuyasha!" Miroku had a worried look on his face and said "Inuyasha you fool." Sango said "what can we do?" Koga said with a smirk "just let him die." Kagome yelled **"KOGA!!"**Koga said in fear "I'm sorry, I'm sorry jeez it was a joke."

Miroku looked at Kagome and said "we still have time Kagome only you can save him now I've read why no one could save that half demon... because only the one person he was in love with could save him but since he was a child he wasn't in love with anyone." Kagome looked at Miroku with a shocked look and said "only I can save him? But how can I save him when this is all inside his mind."

Miroku sighed and said "Kagome for the love of god you're a priestess for crying out loud you can save him you just have to focus hard enough and you can save him." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and then all of a sudden he fainted.

Back into Inuyasha's mind

Kagome was now in Inuyasha's mind and she looked around. She saw the bodies of his human and demon sides. "Inuyasha where are you?" Said a worried Kagome. Then she saw a burst of white light and Inuyasha was in the middle of it. She ran towards it hoping that she could save him.

When she got there she tried to get in but it tried to hurt her if she got close. Inuyasha opened his eye's slightly and said "Kagome get out of here." Kagome started to cry and she ran in the burst of light no matter what the pain that came upon her. When she finally got to him she embraced him and the burst of light stopped and his human and demon sides came back to life.

Inuyasha returned the embrace and noticed that Kagome was covered in burns and cuts and said "Kagome are you alright" She looked up at Inuyasha's loving eye's and she weakly said "yes now that I know that you're going to be alright." Then she fainted.

Back to the others

Inuyasha woke up to see Kagome in his arms and that she still has the burns and the cuts that she got from his mind. Miroku said with a happy tone "Inuyasha you're alright." Inuyasha got up and carried Kagome in his arms and said "I am but Kagome is badly hurt."

Sango said with a worried tone "we should get her to a doctor maybe he can mend her wounds but we're going to have to make something up it not like he's going to believe us that we said that she got hurt from your mind." Inuyasha laughed a bit and said "yeah your right well say that she was in a fire and that she was attacked." Then they walked off to the hospital.

**and to answer any qustions that I've been getting the battle with Naraku will be in hte mordern time but just not in Tokyo it will be somewhere else also there will be someone in the next chapter and here's a hint everyone well everyone that I know likes to call him Lord Fluffy until next time see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Its been weeks since Kagome was in the hospital. Inuyasha blamed himself for what happened to her. Everyone tried to tell him that it's not his fault but he wouldn't listen if he was going to listen he wanted to hear it from Kagome and no one else. Inuyasha sat by Kagome's bed side not leaving her side hoping that she would wake up and forgive him for letting this happen.

Then all of a sudden he heard a faint sound calling to him. He looked at Kagome and saw that she was slowly opening her eyes and he said "Kagome are you alright now?" She looked at Inuyasha and smiled while she said "yes I'm alright I'm so glad that you're alright Inuyasha." He smiled slightly and said "I'm sorry." She had a confused look on her face and said "don't be sorry Inuyasha I saved you on my own free will I may be hurt but I'm glad that you're alright and that I didn't lose you."

He smiled and asked "so you forgive me?" She nodded in responds and said "well I'm just glad that you haven't changed you're still the same old Inuyasha the one who I sang with. The one who I confessed my feelings for. The one I love." He smiled and a small tear slid down his face and said "well I'm just glad that you're awake and that you forgave me I'm sure the others will be glad to hear that you're awake now."

But what they didn't know is that Miroku, Sango and Koga were behind the door listenning to the whole thing. _"What Kagome loves him man why does Inuyasha get her?!"_Thought a mad Koga. Then they all walked into the room and Miroku said "Kagome it's good to see that you're awake." Kagome looked at her friends and said "well I'm glad to see you guys too so how long have you guys been there?"

Inuyasha looked at his friends and he knew that they heard the whole thing and said "so you heard the whole thing huh?" Sango nodded and said "we were about to walk in but you too were talking and we didn't want to interrupt you two so we waited for you two to end the conversation to stop than we would walk in." Inuyasha felt like he was about to pound them into the ground but he had a second thought and said "well if you ever do that again then you'll regret it."

Sango nodded and said "so Kagome how do you feel?" Kagome sat up a bit and said "well I'm still in a little pain but other than that I'm alright I'm just glad that something good came out of it." She than looked at Inuyasha with a kind smile and Sango asked "Kagome did you really see Inuyasha's mind and what he said really happened?"

Kagome looked at Sango and said "if you mean that I saw Inuyasha in a burst of light and that I went in to save him even though I got burned and cut than yes all of that happened I knew that I was going to get hurt but I didn't care I wanted to save him I didn't want him to die." Inuyasha was moved by her words and said "really Kagome?" She nodded than she laid back down and went to sleep."

Inuyasha was about to wake her up until everyone stopped him. Koga said "Inuyasha don't be a moron you have to let her sleep she needs to rest so she can heal faster." Inuyasha stopped and knew that Koga was right and said "yeah your right for a change Koga I should let her rest." Then everyone left the room but Inuyasha he stayed for a minute longer and said "Kagome I hope you get better soon." Then he kissed her on the lips and left."

It's been a month and Kagome was out of the hospitil and she was very happy to boot. She was supose to get a ride from Inuyasha but she was getting worried. She tried her cell phone and got a hold of him. "Inuyasha where are you?" Said a worried Kagome. Inuyasha said "don't worry Kagome I'm almost there."

Then he hung up on her cell phone and put it in her pocket than she saw Inuyasha's red car. She got in and off the went. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "something wrong Inuyasha you look pale?" He smiled and said "I'm fine Kagome I just found out how the combined attack is suppose to work out I've been up all night thinking about it." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "ok how do we do it?" Inuyasha smiled and said "ok first I use my wind scar than you lunch your arrow than Miroku places some sutras on Koga's fists and Sango throws her Hiraikotsu and Koga claws at Naraku which will make him fall into pieces."

Kagome was impressed and said "wow that took you all night." Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome and said "I'm sure that we can beat him I'm positive about it than we can keep going about our lives." Kagome smiled and said "well I'm glad that this is our last year of high school but what if we don't come back from this battle alive?" Inuyasha's smile faded and said "Kagome you shouldn't think like that I'm sure we'll come back besides I wouldn't leave you or my friends or my family besides I have to keep them safe at all times so Sesshumaru won't come to kill them and- AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was screaming at and he stopped the car. She looked out the window and saw a man with long silver hair that looks almost like Inuyasha and asked "who's that Inuyasha?" He was in so much shock and said "it's Sesshumaru how did he get out of prison he was suppose to be there for life!" Sesshumaru looked into the car and saw Inuyasha and said "hello little brother."

Then Inuyasha came out of the car and asked "how did you get out of jail? You were suppose to be there for life?" Sesshumaru laughed and said "I escaped and I'm here to kill you, Rin and Shippo you can't stop me." Kagome got out of the car and said "Inuyasha what are you going to do?" He had anger in his eye's and said "what I should have done all those years ago **RIP HIS FREAKING HEAD OFF!!"**Then he charged at Sesshumaru with fire in his eye's and Kagome was to just stand there and watch.

Sesshumaru laughed and said "I see that you've gotten better little brother." Inuyasha smiled and said "yeah I've been training for this my whole life all I wanted from you was respect but I never got it from you one bit than you go and kill mom and dad just because you thought that they didn't care about you! I know my mother wasn't your mom but she cared for you like a son and loved you the same as me same goes for dad and you never knew that because you killed them!"

Then Sesshumaru kicked Inuyasha in the gut which caused him to fall to the ground. Then Sesshumaru went toward Kagome saying "you're next." Kagome got scared and yelled out **"INUYASHA!!"**Than all of a sudden Inuyasha jumped on Sesshumaru but he was different his eyes were blood red and he had purple stripes on his face and his fangs and claws were longer. Kagome was in shock and thought _"whats going on how did Inuyasha transform?"_

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha threw Sesshumaru to a wall and was ready to kill him once and for all. Kagome screamed out "Inuyasha do you think your parents would want this? If they were here they would be very disappointed in you right now. What happened to the happy half demon with the heart of gold the one I fell in love with this isn't you at all." Inuyasha looked at his brother that's out like a light than Kagome. He growled and attacked Sesshumaru. Everything was silent...

When Kagome opened her eye's she saw Inuyasha's fist not at Sesshumaru but in the wall... She was confused and happy she called the cops right away so they could get Sesshumaru away and take him back to jail. Than she ran to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha are you alright?"

He looked at her with his blood red eyes which scared her a bit and said "Inuyasha please return to normal." He slowly said "Ka... go... me." Then all of a sudden a jolt of pain hit him and he screamed out in pain. He heard a bunch of voices in his head telling him to kill Kagome and to kill Sesshumaru.

Not listening to the voices he hit his head against the wall hoping it would make it stop. Kagome ran to him to make him stop. When she got to him he fell to his knees and fainted in Kagome's arms.

She held him tight and thought _"Inuyasha... did you fight the demon within you that had to brake free from it's grasp on your mind and soul? When you got Sesshumaru away from me I saw the good in those red eyes than once he was away from me you weren't there anymore am I losing you slowly?"_

The cops came and saw Kagome holding Inuyasha in her arms. A cop asked "miss are you alright?" Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha and said "I'm fine but Inuyasha's not he was badly hurt." The cop looked at Inuyasha's head and saw that he was bleeding badly and said "we should get him to a doctor so we can save him." Kagome nodded and said "it's not bad I'll take him home I'll tend to his wounds."

The cop nodded and they took Sesshumaru away. Kagome carried Inuyasha to the car and she drove to his house. When they got there she carried him to the house and brought him to his room. She laid him down on his bed and left to get somethings for his head wound.

When she got back she started to tend to Inuyasha's head. She noticed that his head was badly wounded and thought _"he fought so hard just to protect me and his family but mostly to stop his inner demon what will happen once his inner demon takes control of his mind and soul forever? Will he kill me and his friends?"_

Then she heard Inuyasha groan in his sleep and thought _"is he waking up?"_Than she noticed that he didn't wake up and that he was just groaning from the pain. A few minutes later she was done cleaning Inuyasha's head wound and walked down stairs. Than she saw Myoga and he said "oh Miss Kagome it's nice to see you where is Master Inuyasha?"

Kagome explained everything to Myoga and he was shocked. Kagome said with a sad tone "what am I suppose to do I feel like I'm losing him why does this keep happening?" Myoga saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes and said "well he only changes when he's in danger or when someone else is and if he doesn't have the Tetsusaiga than his inner demon will take control of his mind and soul the longer he's that way the farther he'll be until he can't return to normal no matter what you say."

Kagome was in shock and said "well what if he was that way but was still protecting someone?" Myoga took a sip of his tea and said "well that would mean that he was fighting his inner demon but it gets harder for him each time he transforms every time he transforms he gets weaker until his mind and soul can't fight anymore for the Inuyasha we knew will be gone forever."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing and thought _"if he transforms again than it will be harder for him that would explain why he's so worn out not just from the fight with his half brother but from the inner battle... I hope I don't lose him." _Than they heard foot steps and when they turned around they saw Inuyasha awake and moving. He walked into the room and asked "so Myoga you knew all about this and not once have you told me... **WHY!!"**

Myoga stood up and said "I didn't want to tell you Master Inuyasha I thought that you would over react." Inuyasha was madder then hell and said "over react oh yeah you mean that I get weaker every time I transform into that monster! I'll end up hurting my friends and family until I can't go back to my normal self oh yeah of course I would over react what if I end up killing the most important person in my life!!"

Myoga sighed and said "it was your father's wish for me not to tell you but you would have found out sooner or later." Inuyasha felt like he was going to cry and said "is there a way to stop it from happening?" Myoga sighed and sadly said "no I'm sorry Master Inuyasha but there is no known way to stop it." Inuyasha ran out of the room and ran out side.

Kagome followed him and Myoga said "I'm sorry Master Inuyasha I should have told you from the start..." Now we see Kagome out side and she sees Inuyasha on his knees trying to fight back his tears. Kagome walked up to him and said "Inuyasha are you alright?"

He looked at Kagome and said "why do you stay by me still you know about what will happen if I transform again." She knelt to Inuyasha and said "I do know but I wouldn't leave you just because of that I'm sure that you'll be able to find a way to stop this once and for all like how you found out how to combine our powers to kill Naraku." After hearing Kagome's words he couldn't help but let his tears fall and he said "Kagome... thank you for everything that you've done for me."


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed like that for what felt like hours. She looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he'd fallen asleep. Kagome couldn't help but smile she thought that Inuyasha was cute when he was sleeping. Than she noticed that it was night out and that he was human. She keeps forgetting that Inuyasha is InuTashino the man she was in love with...

Even after she found out that he and Inuyasha were one and the same. She wondered what would have happened if she never found out. Than she realized that if she didn't find out than Inuyasha would feel heart broken and that she would have felt shallow. She's just glad that she found out for she was in love with both sides of him no matter what but she was scared of his demon side.

Wondering what would happen if he transformed would he attack her or would he try to fight it and win once again. All those thoughts ran through her mind until she heard a faint voice "Kagome?" She looked down and saw Inuyasha looking at her and she said "something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blushed a bit and said "how long have we been like this?" She didn't know how long and said "I'm not sure it felt like hours.&f Inuyasha sat up and said "Kagome... how do you feel about me really? Do you only love me because I'm rich?"

Kagome was shocked by his words and responds with a smile "Inuyasha I love you and not for your wealth I love you for you for who you are and nothing more." He was shocked by her words and said "really?" She nodded but he still wasn't sure and said "can you prove it than Kagome?" Kagome didn't know how to prove it to him and said "I'm not sure how I can prove it Inuyasha why won't you believe me?"

He looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that she was both sad and he saw the love for him in her eyes and said "Kagome I believe you..." She was shocked and she didn't ask why. They spent the whole night like that than all of a sudden people saw Kagome with Inuyasha and they screamed out **"IT'S INUTASHINO!!"** Inuyasha thought _"oh come on isn't there anyone that isn't out at this time!!"_Than he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran into the house before anyone came to the source of the scream.

Kagome saw the scared look on Inuyasha's face and thought _"is it always like this for Inuyasha?"_Than he looked at Kagome and said "Kagome I guess you'll be staying for the night since they won't leave right away." She agreed with him and said "so what are we going to do tomorrow?" Inuyasha got a serious look on his face and said "tomorrow we'll find Naraku and kill him." Than they went to bed... The next day Inuyasha called his friends to grab their weapons and to come to his house. A few hours later everyone was at Inuyasha's house and was ready to fight.

Inuyasha wore a red kimono and had his sword. Kagome wore a red and white kimono and had her hair tied back with a ribbon. Miroku had on black and purple monk robes and had a staff. Sango had on a demon slayer outfit with pink armor pads on her arms, shoulders and her legs. Koga had on some fur clothing with some armor and they all were ready to take the fight to Naraku.

They were about to leave until Inuyasha heard his brother and sister run up to him. He turned around to see their sad face's. Rin asked "where are you going big brother?" Inuyasha knelt to them and said "I'm going to a battle I'm doing this to protect you both I will come back but if not in body I'll came back in spirit I will never leave you I'll be here with you in your hearts." Shippo gave his big brother a hug and pleaded "please come back to us big brother in body and soul."

Inuyasha returned the hug and said "don't worry even if I don't come back you still have Myoga to look after you remember." Than both Rin and Shippo started to cry as Inuyasha said "don't worry I'll be back I'm only doing this to protect the both of you cause if I don't than you'd be in danger. This is a big brothers job to protect his little brother and sister remember." They both look up to see Inuyasha smiling back at them and Rin said "yeah I guess you're right."

Than they let go of Inuyasha and they all ran off while Inuyasha yelled out **"SHIPPO YOUR THE MAN OF THE HOUSE TAKE GOOD CARE OF RIN!!"**Then Inuyasha and the others were gone deep into the forest. As they ran Inuyasha asked "hey Koga do you have Naraku's scent?" Koga nodded and said "yeah it's not far if we keep going at this pace than we'll get there in a hour." Inuyasha smiled and thought _"this is the final battle maybe after this me and Kagome can live together I know she loves me but is she in love with me?"_

Than they reached a cave and they slowly walked in. While they walked Kagome was a little scared. Inuyasha saw the fear in her eyes and he held her hand and said "don't worry Kagome I'll keep you safe." He smiled at her and she believed his words and she nodded. Than they reached the end of the cave and there was nothing. Sango was a little shocked and asked "where's Naraku?"

Inuyasha started to sniff around and asked "do you smell that too Koga?" Koga sniffed the air too and said "yeah he's here we just can't see him." Miroku yelled out **"WHERE ARE YOU NARAKU!!"**Than a man appeared. When he appeared Inuyasha asked "are you...?" He was cut off and the man responds

Than they had a closer look at the man and saw that he had long brown hair, piercing red eyes and wore a purple and blue kimono. He also had some strange tentacles coming from his back.

"I'm Naraku the demon you fought to kill but failed as you can see I live." Kagome looked at Naraku and asked "how are you alive?" He only laughed and said "I guess you don't remember you didn't have your leader and without him you failed to kill me." Everyone was confused and Sango said "it wasn't us who killed you it was our ancestors." Than Naraku attacked Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed her out of the way and was hit. He fell ot the ground in pain and said "I'll get you Naraku as my ancestor did I'll kill you." Than everyone but Inuyasha attacked Naraku but they all were pushed back by a surge of energy. Everyone was pushed against a wall leaving Inuyasha alone. Naraku floated toward Inuyasha until he was in front of him. He said with a evil smile "Inuyasha I see your deepest desire." Inuyasha was confused and asked "what are you talking about the only thing I want is you dead." Naraku laughed and said "not that desire I see a desire that you my not want now but as a child you wanted it but deep down you still want it."

Kagome was confused and said "Inuyasha what is he talking about?" Inuyasha was just as confused as she was and said "I don't know I don't remember anything that I wanted when I was a child." Naraku laughed and said "you wanted to become stronger when your little brother and sister were born I can give you that power." Inuyasha smirked and said "I remember now I wanted power to protect my family I do want power."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing until Inuyasha said "but... if it means getting it from you I'll pass if I'm going to get stronger than I'll it myself." Than Inuyasha gave Naraku a death glare and Naraku said "I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime Inuyasha." Inuyasha's face was full of rage and said "I won't take power as a gift from you I'll never take it." Than Naraku opened his eyes like if he was shocked and Inuyasha's eyes went blank. Kagome thought _"what's Naraku trying to do?"_Than she saw Inuyasha placing his hands on his head as if he was in pain or something and said "Inuyasha are you alright?" He didn't respond and Kagome yelled **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM NARAKU?"**

Naraku laughed and said "I've giving him what his heart wanted true power." Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha but was stopped by Koga. Koga said "Kagome I wouldn't go near him if I were you." She was confused and asked "why?" Koga looked at Inuyasha and said "he's transforming Naraku is taking his human blood from him making him a full demon he tried that with that dart hoping Inuyasha would chose to become a full demon to kill us but failed so he's trying this." Kagome started to cry and thought _"what can I do to stop this?"_Than she heard a evil laugh coming from Inuyasha.

He turned around and said "finally I'm free to kill anyone I please." He charged at his friends and tried to claw Kagome but went for Koga. Kagome as shocked and thought _"he didn't try to attack me he went for me than he went for Koga... Is the real Inuyasha still in there somewhere?"_ Than she ran and yelled **"COME ON INUYASHA CAN YOU CATCH ME!!"**

Than Inuyasha ran toward Kagome and Sango yelled **"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"**Kagome smiled and as she ran she said "I'm trying to save Inuyasha I don't want to lose the one I love." Than she hit a dead end and she got scared. Inuyasha said with a evil grin "you don't have anywhere to go now do you." Kagome was scared out of her mind and said "Inuyasha don't you remember me?"

He kept walking toward her and she said "please remember me Inuyasha don't you remember all the good times we had together?" He stopped and had a these images flashing through his mind from the day he first met Kagome.

Flash back

You see a little Inuyasha running from some kids saying "leave me alone please!" They kept chasing him and he fell. He closed his eyes waiting for the days beating but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he sees a girl with long black hair wearing a blue sun dress, a sun hat and sandals. The girl said "leave him alone before I hurt you."

The boys didn't listen to her and they started to beat her. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see a girl get beat up so he went in front of her and started to beat them. After awhile the boys were gone and Inuyasha faced the girl and said "are you alright?" The girl stood up and he saw her brown eyes and she said "yeah I'm fine what about you?" He nodded as he blushed and asked "why did you help me as you can tell I'm not human."

She smiled and said "I know but you don't need that kind of treat meant I helped you cause I wanted to." Inuyasha saw that she held her hand out he grabbed her hand and shook it. He said "I'm Inuyasha." She smiled even more and said "I'm Kagome." He smiled and said "Kagome I'm sure we'll be the best of friends forever." Kagome nodded and said "yeah I'm sure we'll be best friends forever and ever."

End of Flash back

Inuyasha wondered through his mind trying to figure out why she was in his thoughts. Kagome said "Inuyasha do you remember anything about me at all?" He looked at her and said "enough of this I'll kill you once and for all!" Then he charged at Kagome but she moved closer to him and gave him an embrace.

He was shocked and said "what are you doing girl!" Kagome looked at his face and she leaned her face closer to his. He didn't know why he didn't move he wanted to kill her but his body didn't want to then the next he knew is that she was kissing him with a loving and passionate kiss. He slowly returned to normal and thought_ "Kagome..."_Than he returned the kiss and a tear slid down Kagome's face. When they broke the kiss Kagome fell and Inuyasha fell with her. Once on the ground they were still holding each other.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Kagome are you alright?" She nodded and cried into his chest while saying "I'm so glad that your back Inuyasha I thought I lost you!" He hugged her to comfert her and said "don't worry Kagome I'll never leave you I don't have to worry about transforming anymore it seems that it won't happen anymore thanks to you." She blushed and they all ganged up with their friends.

Koga said "well looks like Inuyasha's back to normal." Miroku and Sango agreed and Inuyasha said "ok guys are you ready to kill Naraku?" They all nodded and Inuyasha lunch his wind scar followed by Kagome's arrow, Miroku placed some sutras on Koga's fists Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Koga slashed at Naraku. Naraku screamed as he fell to pieces **"nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"**

They all cheered and Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Kagome lets go." She smiled and they all left the cave. When they got to Inuyasha's house Shippo and Rin ran and gave Inuyasha a big hug. He smiled down at his brother and sister and said "I'm home you two you don't have to worry anymore."

Later at night Inuyasha and Kagome were under the starry sky and they were alone. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked "Kagome can I ask you something?" She looked at him with a smile and nodded her head. He grabbed a box and said "Kagome this is something I wanted to ask you right after the battle with Naraku and now that it's over I want to ask you something very important.(opens the box to reveal a wedding ring) Kagome will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring and screamed out while hugging him **"YES INUYASHA I'D LOVE TO MARRY YOU!!"**He smiled back at her and said "Kagome I love you with all my heart." She smiled and cried for joy. A few months later Inuyasha was at one of his concerts with his friends.

He said "hey everyone this time I'm going to sing with all of my friends but after this I'm going to sing with Kagome as you know she was the contest winner and sang with me a few times but from now on she'll be with me at all my concerts but not as a friend but as my wife for me and Kagome have gotten married." Everyone in the crowd clapped for joy and he said "alright guys are you ready to sing?" They nodded and they started to sing.

"I look up at the sky with my eyes closed

I was hurt by the everyone's empty smiles

Always when I look back, there's a never-changing place

So I can overcome whatever adversity and unease

And I'll be able to step out into the never-ending unknown road

But I misunderstood, I thought I became strong alone

I realised my own weakness and got confused but light shone and I saw everyone's faces

Since there's a voice that pushes me, for sure I have now passed through

Finally when I understood and broke my shell apart, feelings of gratitude sprout

Always I rush and do it my way

Selfishly, unreasonably and stubbornly

The wall I want to overcome, the wings to fly over, for the strength I desired

I stand up and move forward, no matter how many times I fall

'Cause everyone should have a place to return to

A bond that can be relied on always

Hands in the air let out a yell and stick your chest out

Always when I look back, there's a never-changing place

So I can overcome whatever adversity and unease

And I'll be able to step out into the never-ending unknown road

On the never-ending journey, I stopped

The wounded irreplaceable things

The flame in my heart bursts forth

I probably could go anywhere and everywhere

The power to protect people, someday I'll have

Always when I look back, there's a never-changing place

So I can overcome whatever adversity and unease

And I'll be able to step out into the never-ending unknown road

Always when I look back, there's a never-changing place

So I can overcome whatever adversity and unease

And I'll be able to step out into the never-ending unknown road

Always when I look back, there's a never-changing place

So I can overcome whatever adversity and unease

And I'll be able to step out into the never-ending unknown road."

They all got a applause and they all had a great time. Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and Miroku and Sango got married and they all lived happily ever after.

Then End

**Alright that's it for this story thank you all for the reviews and for reading this story. There will and I repeat WILL be a sequel to this story as well. It's going to be about Inuyasha's and Kagome's son and it's going to be called "Love Can Change The Peaceful One" if your wondering why it's called that well you'll find out when I post it until then See Ya!**


End file.
